The Next Season in Storybrooke
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is my take of the first episode of the new season. It features everyone but I am a major Captain Swan fan! it is mostly them.


The town was just waking up with the sun. There were a few people walking the streets already and Granny opening up the diner greeting her first customers.

The view of the lake seems quiet and still with the sun mirroring in the clear lake.

In a tall tree you see a nest with two adult birds and two baby birds chirping in the morning air. There is a window behind the nest that the sun is just starting to shine into.

The sun had just hit Emma's face causing her to start stirring. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes and smiling when seeing that everything is still the same. The room and place was the way she left it when she went to bed last night. Her pajamas were even still on the chair next to the vanity where she had left them last night.

She rolled over to see a sleeping Killian lying facing her with just barely a snore coming from him. If her smile was big before, it was nothing compared to this one. Just like she does more often than not, she rubs her hand down his bare chest just because she can and he is here. She starts lightly tracing the tattoos that are on his shoulders. The one on the left was a picture of the Jolly Roger, his first true love. The other shoulder had many tally marks from the lives he took when he was Captain Hook. I had tried to tell him he could have them removed now. He decided to keep them there. It was a reminder of how many people he sent to the Underworld. The last one her eyes stopped on was the one on his left ribcage, Milah. It hurt at first when she saw it as a reminder of her in his life. Now she sees it as a symbol for what they have had to go through for their love. He stirs just a bit at her touch but not enough to wake him up.

Deciding to let him sleep, he must have still been exhausted from last night; she stood up taking the small blanket with her and headed to the bathroom. She went ahead and got ready to start the morning. It wasn't until she finished putting her hair in a ponytail that she started to hear him moving around. She opened the door and saw him sleeping on his back now with the sheets wrapped around his hips. Remembering what happened last night as they were falling asleep; she had to hurry and leave the room before she caved in and jumped in bed with him.

Killian started to wake up when the smell of bacon started hitting his senses. The smell was one of his favorites and his love knew it. Almost every morning since he has been back she has made it for him for breakfast. It is the second best way to wake up in the morning; the first being her still lying next to him. He still couldn't believe they finally made it to this point. After everything that happened, it seemed like the happy ending was never going to happen for them. But when he wakes up in the house he picked for them, lying in the bed she bought for them, and listening to the radio he can hear from downstairs; this is the happy ending he always wanted since the day he met her.

He threw on his pajama bottoms and shirt before heading downstairs. Emma was the only one who got to see him in regular clothes. Everyone else only knew him to have black everything. When he was with her though, nothing was more comfortable that sweat pants and a plain shirt.

Walking down the hallway and stairs, he always had to stop every few feet. The paint on the walls was brand new and the pictures on them were even newer. Unlike many homes, Emma and I didn't have baby pictures of ourselves. So she decided we would just hang up pictures of our family starting from now. We spent an entire day with Aurora taking family pictures all over Storybrooke. Each picture we had hanging up was a different pose from a different part of town with different members of our family. The one that hung above our fireplace in the living room was my favorite family portrait of Emma, Henry and I. My favorite photo of all was the one that hung above Emma's vanity in our bedroom. She had been running around the flower garden in the park playing tag with Henry for some mom and son shots. I had snuck up behind her and picked her up. The smile on my face was amazing but her smile/laugh was breathtaking. As soon as I saw the actual picture, I knew it was stuck with me forever.

I took the last step and turned to see Emma putting the last of the bacon on the plate on the table and the pancakes beside it. Her back was to me letting me sneak up on her just like in the picture. "Good morning my love", I whispered the same time my arms came around her waist and my head rested on her shoulder. "You have got to quit doing that. One of these days you will give me a heart attack." She replied slightly annoyed but turned in my arms to kiss me none the less.

"What do you have planned for today?" She asked me as she took another bite of pancake. "Well, I believe I'm going to check out the docks this morning to make sure nothing has changed and then taking your lad sailing when he gets out of school. He needs to be spending more time on the sea if I am going to pass all of my pirate knowledge to him." "You still think he is going to follow in your shoes when he is older?" "Aye, he is. He will be known as the second best pirate in all the land. I have century's worth of knowledge that needs to be passed on to someone who will use it." I told her as I was finishing up my breakfast and went to put the plate in the sink.

"Well I happen to think he has a great future of being the writer and maybe something amazing on the side of that." She replied while starting to pick at the last few bites of her food. "I understand that love but if he doesn't take over my family business, what will happen to it?" I asked her just as she was starting to put the last piece of breakfast in her mouth. "Just because Henry wouldn't want to, doesn't mean you won't have other chances to carry on the family business." She replied before the last bite and standing up to put her plate in the sink as well.

I just had to stare at her in shock. My life was hers now. Wherever she went, I would follow. What she wanted, I wanted to. We had been talking about our future together for a while now but details other than where we would live or which is the best soap to use, we hadn't talked about it yet.

"Emma, did you hear what you just said?" I asked her still a little stun. "I'm just saying that Henry is not your one and only shot. I'm sure when the right time comes, we can try for our own little pirate." She explained coming to sit on the stool next to mine. "So you mean to tell me that you plan on having children with me?" I asked still stunned but ridiculously happy inside. "Well, I mean, I did go to the Underworld to share my heart with you. If that isn't a serious promise that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together then I don't know what is." "So you mean to tell me that you are planning on spending every last second of your life with me?! Through old age, children, and all the challenges that face us?" I asked her on the very edge of the biggest smile and joy that has ever hit me. "Of course. I'm not thrilled about the old age part but I do plan to spend every last second I have with you. That includes marriage, children, and if it happens even grandchildren. We are the real deal Killian, we are the next generation of the Charmings."

I couldn't get to her fast enough. Picking her up, I started swinging her around in a circle before I set her on the counter with me standing in between her legs. "How is it you know exactly what to say to make this pirate the happiest he has ever been love?" I asked her in between kisses. "It is simply because I am the only one that can put up with you leaving your shoes all over the house." She said jokingly before giving me one last kiss and jumping off the counter. She walked over to her boots by the door and slide them on. "You are still going to meet me at Granny's for lunch right?" She asked zipping her last boot up. "I will be there waiting for you at noon." Saying before giving her the last kiss of the morning. She walked out the door then on her way to the station. I closed the door behind her and started to head upstairs to get ready for the day. I had a lot to do today actually but nothing that she could know about yet. Just then my phone started to ring. "I will be right there." I told to the person on the other end of the line and went upstairs quicker than before.

I was walking through the city hall building to Regina's office. Right outside of her office, I had to stand and make a cross on my chest facing the tribute that was dedicated to Robin. It was a awful feeling that rose in my stomach every time I had thought about losing him. I would never wish that death on anyone let alone on of my closest mates. Knocking on the door waiting for her to let me in.

"Come on in." She called before I pushed the door open. "The docks are all clear and calm. There is nothing new to report at all. The quietness of Storybrooke seems to be the new norm." I told her going to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Thank you for taking over control of monitoring the docks for me. I am trying to take this job seriously this time including having the proper staff taking care of the town. Plus the fact that Hyde is somewhere around town is leaving me a little uneasy. He had disappeared almost instantly after he threatened Henry and me. I just know he is somewhere around here planning something that can't be good." "Ah, he will be nothing for us. We have been through so much already and have never been stronger as a group. I say let him show his bloody face so I can scratch his eyes out." I replied holding my hook up a bit with a hint of joking in my tone. "Isn't that a bit dark for you? I thought you were on the path of being on the hero side of life." I put my hand back down and took in a deep breath. "Aye, I would never hurt someone or cause them pain that I would have in my previous life. But Emma and I are becoming more and the idea of someone doing something that would prevent that from happening might see the old hook come out a bit. No one is going to hurt any part of my family again. That includes you too Regina."

"Well as touched as I am about that, with the evil out of me, I think I should be safe now as well. But it is nice to be reminded on a regular basis about the family I have now. Now I get to focus in on my boy. He is growing up and even has a teenage love of his own now. This is probably what will end up killing me." She said putting some papers away as the clock started to ding in her office. "It's lunch time Ms. Mayor. Would you like me to escort you to the diner?" I asked bowing before offering her my arm. "Sounds great to me Guyliner." She replied by talking my arm and us leaving the office.

My dad and I were already sitting in our booth waiting for Regina and Killian to show up. "Think we should go ahead and order for them?" My dad had asked looking over the menu again ever though he only ever orders one of three different dishes. "You know Regina would hate it if you did. She likes to do things on her own." I told him before taking a long drink of my tea. "You are right about that. The two of you are just alike in that aspect." He told me while looking at me like a father taking care of his daughter would look. "Well I like to think I have come a long way myself. All of the guards and walls I have had up since I was a kid are being knocked down on a daily basis. Just this morning Killian and I were talking about our future together." "Emma, dear, I know that you guys are planning on having a future together already. That was the point of us going to try to save him." "No I mean more than just living in the same house and staying with each other. I am talking about marriage, kids, growing old, and all of the rest. It isn't just he is someone that makes me happy anymore. He is the one that I can be the real me with." He took my hands in his and kissed them. "Well as happy that it makes me that you are happy, I am not so thrilled about the idea of my little girl turning old on me. I might appear the same age as you, but in my heart you are still my baby girl who makes my stomach turn at the idea of starting her own family." "Aw dad, you know I will always be my daddy." I said jokingly causing us both to laugh just as Regina and Killian walked in the door.

Regina had just sat back down from getting mine and her to go cups of coffee from the counter. "Well I guess we should head back to the station. Those old reports aren't going to file themselves." David said towards me before standing up and putting his jacket back on. I was standing up myself when Henry and Snow came running through the door. "What are you guys doing here?" Regina asked standing up while David went right over to Snow. "The lights went out at the school. We didn't think much about it until this cold despair feeling came over everyone. We all ran out of there." Snow recounted while catching her breath.

As soon as she was done telling what happened, the lights went out in the diner and a smoke like wave was washing over downtown. "Regina! Regina where are you? It is time to play sweetheart! You can't hide from me forever!" We looked out the window and saw the Evil Queen walking down Main Street.

"How is this happening?!" Henry yelled out. "You said you crushed her heart." "Well, sweetheart I did and I have no idea how this is happening." "What is she wanting?" I asked "She is probably looking for me. I am the one who caused all of this pain out of you in the first place." Snow said and David pulled her closer. "I will be right back." Regina said walking towards the door. "You can't be serious?!" Killian asked grabbing her arm. "You go out there and she will kill you. Do you really think we would let you go out there alone?" "I'm not going to let you all get hurt because of me." "We aren't giving you an option." I told her before we started moving towards the door. "Ok fine. But Henry is not going out there. She knows the fastest way to get me to do whatever she wants is through him." "I will stay in here with him. I'm sure she isn't going to want to see me either." Snow said moving to hold onto Henry's shoulders.

David, Regina, Killian, and I walked out into the street. Most of the other people in the town had cleared the streets already. We were walking down the middle of the street walking straight towards the Evil Queen. You could see her smiling and her speed was picking up once we came to view.

"Why Regina, you really did come out to see me. I figured you would be too much of a coward to come out and face me." "Well I just proved you wrong yet again. Maybe one of these days you will realize that the darkness isn't everything." "Oh it is so much better than this sad pathetic life you have here now. You were the most feared Queen in all of the Enchanted Forest. Now all you are is a pathetic waste of magic who has gone soft. Do you really think you are going to be able to stand and fight with me when you are so weak that you care more about them than yourself?"

She raised her arm to throw a fire ball at Regina. Before it even left her hand, I threw magic at it and blew it out. "Ah, the savior. You have only been playing with the soft, weak Queen. Even at her worst here she wasn't the best she could be. Now that there is nothing holding me back, things are about to get interesting." She threw me backwards before I could respond and went straight for Regina again. The magic still didn't hit her though because Zelena appeared out of nowhere and stopped it. Throwing a spell back at the Evil Queen knocking here back and messing up her perfectly placed hair. "Take this as my warning to you dear Gina. I will be watching you from now on love. You better keep an eye on your back. The first time I can, I am going to run my hand through your back and make it to where you will never be able to come back from it. It will be the end of our dear Regina and the rise of the Evil Queen." She shouted before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"How in the hell did she come back from the dead?" Zelena asked turning around to face everyone still standing in the street. Everyone else started to come out of the stores and their houses since the queen was gone. "I have no idea how this is happening. I will need to go to the tomb to look at my old books to see what I can find. Unfortunately, Belle is still trapped and Gold is losing his mind right now. It will be up to me to come up with some answers." "Well, I am going with you. I will have the blue fairy keep an eye on Robin." "I don't need a chaperone." "Well actually you do. Did you not hear her warning? She said she will destroy you the first chance she gets. So until we can figure something out, you are not going to be left alone." Snow said walking outside the diner as Henry had ran out just ahead of her to hug his mom. "It is settled then, one of us will always be with Regina at all times until we figure something out." David replied.

"We can't stop there. If she gets a chance to get to any of us, she will take advantage of it." I told them. "Emma is right. Zelena and Regina will go to the tomb to look through the information they have there. David, Snow and Emma love will go to the station and help to calm down the town. Henry and I will be heading to the docks for our sailing lesson. We will meet at our house we get done and see what we are going to do next." Everyone nodded and started walking in their different directions.

"You boys take care of yourselves." I told my boys trying to keep the worry down for my son. "Don't worry my love. Nothing will come near our boy." He told me with a grin before they turned to walk away.

"Very good Lad. Now go ahead and drop the anchor. We will go ahead and take a break here for a bit." I told Henry as I stepped away from the wheel and made my way to the deck to sit next to him on the side bench. "So I take it you are keeping me out here to prevent the Evil Queen from getting to me." He said with his arms on his knees looking depressed. "What are you getting at?" "I was actually starting to think we could live in peace forever like we have for the last two weeks. Stupid me." "Now see here boy. You have two moms who are the strongest women I have ever seen. Your grandparents would die for you without a second guess. Now you even have me. Do you really think we care about having to hide you because of a new threat? Anyone of us would stand in your place any day." "I guess you are right. I am pretty lucky to have so many people who would defend me." He said with a weak smile.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way. We can get on with the real reason I wanted to bring you out here." "I thought this was a sailing lesson?" He asked sitting up and giving me a questioning look. "Aye, yes and no. I feel it is very important for a lad like you to sail properly but I also need to talk to you about your mom." "What about her? You aren't thinking about leaving her? Do you have any idea how much she loves you? Why would you do this to us?" He asked me standing up looking pissed off now. "Bloody hell calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Quite the opposite actually. I want to know your opinion about me asking her to be my wife."

He sat back down in shock a little bit. "You really want to marry her?" "More than anything. I want to make her my bride but I realize she has people in her life that I needed to get blessings from first." "Who all have you asked? You really are old fashioned." "In my time, it was not a true marriage if you didn't get the blessing of the father. So, this morning I met with David to see if I had his blessing. He was happy to give it but still not thrilled about giving his daughter away. Even though they are pretty much the same age now." "Yeah that will always be odd to me." "You lad are just as important to get a blessing from. She is your mom. That will always be and her love for you is unending. Which means that if we don't get along, it wouldn't work in my favor either." "I would never stand in the way of my mother happiness. She is very happy around you and that makes me happier than possible." "So is that a yes that I have your blessing to ask for her hand? You are being very vague lad."

"I would be honored to have you as my step dad. I love that I will finally have a father figure again. That means I can come to you about girl advice, right?" "While I am glad you are happy to have me marry your mom. I might not be the best at advice for you lad. But I will always give it a go. What do you need to know?" "How do you know when you are in love?" He asked like a shy little boy asking his first grown up question. "Well when I first felt something for your mom, it wasn't like anything I had felt before. It was odd how a lady could make a tough, villain pirate could make me want to work by the book just to make her smile. Love makes you want to be the best version of yourself to show them the love you feel." "That is almost exactly how I feel about Violet. It just seems strange to feel these things at my age." "Love hits when the right person is in your life, not when you reach the right age lad." "Good point. Let's head back in to figure out about the Evil Queen."

"Aye love. I have brought back _our_ boy from our safe water travels." He said walking into the kitchen wrapping me in his arms while I stirred the soup. "I never worry about him when he is with you." "Well, you might not worry about that but you might be concerned about the fact he asked me about love. Apparently he is in love with Violet." He said like it was no big deal while taking another piece of carrot from the cutting board. "He what?! He is in love with her? He is still just a boy." He turned me around in his arms. "My love he is getting older and he does feel he is in love. You wouldn't deny a young boy the feeling of first love would you?" he asked kissing my nose as everyone else walked into the house.

"We have to be able to at least disarm her. If she doesn't have her power, she is hardly scary." Regina said while we were sitting around the kitchen table finishing up supper. "So if we figure out a way to disarm her of her powers, she will just be the evil part of you then. It will be just words coming from her not any harm to us." Snow elaborated. "We could use the band you used on me to silence her powers. Once we do that we could trap her. The only way she could hurt us then is if she used actual harm." Zelena pointed out. "That could work but we would have to trap her somehow. She would suspect us trying to trap her in any in a normal setting." I added.

I saw Killian looking over at Henry who was sitting on the couch on his phone. By the look on his face, he must have been texting Violet. "What if we had another party like you did when I was the dark one?" I saw Henry's eyes look up then with excitement. "Maybe more than just a party love. How about a full town dance?" Everyone was looking with excitement now. "Think about it everyone. Everyone here was brought up attending balls and we haven't had anything of the sort he before. Plus, I imagine the Queen isn't fond of dances herself." "Guyline has a point. The one thing that would push me over the edge every time was a ball. To see everyone else having a good time without me made be mad every time."

"A ball seems really dated for this place though. What if it were like a costume party?" Henry chimed in. "A costume party? What does that entail?" Zelena asked not sure of the term. "It means we all dress up as any character or anything we want." Snow explained. Henry was practically bouncing at the idea. Killian put his arm on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "It sounds brilliant to me." He announced and it was settled.

"So what are you going to wear to the costume party?" Emma asked me while she was in our bathroom finishing brushing her teeth while I was already lying in our bed. "I'm going to go in my full pirate gear love. It has been awhile since I broke out my old attire." "That is so boring though. We have to do something unique and different." "It could be fun though. You could be a pirate as well love." "So you want me to dress as a sexy girl pirate, uh?" "Sounds great to me." He said sitting farther up in the bed. "How about this?" I used magic to change my pajamas into a sexy pirate costume complete with sword, hat and my hair full of curls. "Would this work? Would you want me to go to the party looking like this love?" I asked him walking closer to the bed. "Well, then maybe we uh should try something else. I think this should be saved for a private pirate show." Was all he said before pulled me down on the bed with him.

Everyone showed up at the dance that was taking place on the beach. Emma finally convinced me to dress as a doctor while she was a nurse. I felt a little foolish at first but after the looks I got from her after putting the scrubs on was well worth it. We were walking around able to see everyone. The plan was in place and it was just a matter of time until everything was going to be set for the capture. The town was already in the designated area for the dancing and were "busting a move" already. Emma and I saw her parents already dancing as we passed by them. They were dressed as character mice called Mickey and Minnie. Henry was dressed as a fireman and Violet was dressed as a fairy.

It was an hour after the dance had started and Regina had walked away from the party. Seeing everyone having a good time was too much for her. They all loved her costume of a ballet dancer but it still wasn't the same. She needed some space to be away from the happiness that everyone was feeling right now. There is a little sitting area just down the beach from where the dance was taking place. Sitting on one of the logs, she looked out towards the ocean with a feeling of defeat.

"It is happening all over again. I thought I had the happy ending I had been looking for just a few short months ago. The idea that I had someone who would love me until our end was the most thrilling feeling I have ever had. The thought that I was free to be me for the rest of my days was more than free. I loved the way that felt Robin. You were my everything and now I have to learn to life without you. I have to relearn how to be alone and happy. My world was turned upside down the first time you tried to challenge me. You wouldn't let me knock you down. You were the first person you stood up to me. Never had anyone ever done that before. I know you can't hear me anymore where you are but I need to feel like you are still there for me. It is too much for me to think that I am alone in this world without you." She had stopped and started to sob uncontrollably into the Kleenex she had with her.

"Well isn't that touching? Sending out a pathetic call to the guy who can't even hear you anymore. I thought you had more pride than that." Evil Queen said as she stepped out from the forest just a few feet away from where she was sitting. 'Wh-what are you doing here? We didn't offer you an invitation to this party." "The funny thing is that you think I would have asked. I thought I told you not to be alone and to watch your back." "It was an empty threat. You aren't going to do anything to me. I'm sure this is all some big part of your plan." "You are right for once darling. This is all part of a big plan that includes the revenge of everything that caused me to turn into this. To fix the things that you now enjoy or love." "You won't go near my family you evil witch." "Oh darling it is Queen not witch. And as much as I would love this back and forth with you, I really need to get this over with. I have much more to do with my evening than dealing with you."

She then shoved her arm towards me then to go to pull my heart out but was stopped. "What the hell?! What is going on? I know all of your tricks and this one is different." "Well it might have something to do with the fact that I am not your precious Regina." She said while pulling the clover out from her costume and changed into Zelena. "What is this?!" The Evil Queen shouted just as a puff of smoke appeared and Regina appeared putting the band on the queen. "How dare you trick me?! Do you think this pathetic band is really going to keep me from dragging your heart from your body and smashing it?!" "No I don't think so, but it will slow you down enough for us to figure out a way to dispose of you properly." Regina replied as David, Grumpy, and Hook then came over to hand cuff her and take her to the station.

Killian and I were dancing in the middle of the crowd to one of my favorite modern songs, "Love me like you do". It was amazing to be dancing to with my pirate how modern people dance. To have him squeezing me while holding me tightly rocking our hips back and forth. "Why my love you are a marvelous dancer with this modern beat." He told me as he held on to my hip while I had my hands wrapped around his neck. "I thought you might like it." "You know I need to talk to you for a bit. Would you care to go for a walk with me?" "Of course."

We were walking on the beach until we hit where the waves meet the sand. "This night has really been amazing." I told him as he turned to face me. "The night is still young love. There is still plenty left to accomplish." "Oh really what else could there be?" I asked him with excitement and curiosity in my eyes. "He reached into the pocket of his scrubs and pulled the ring he had given me on my trip in Camelot.

"I hope you don't mind me taking this from your necklace love but I needed it back." He said before getting down on one knee. "Emma, we have been to hell and back without me ever having you next to me. From the second I saw you, I knew you were different. I can't be anywhere without you. It hurts too much. You are my true love Emma. I will always fight for us and love you until there is nothing left of my soul. Please do this pirate the honor of becoming his bride?"

I had tears streaming down my face, the ugly crying kind. "You really want me to marry you Killian?" I asked him trying to find my voice. "Aye love, there is nothing I want more in the world. I even talked to your father and lad this week to get their blessings." "You did?!" he nodded his head just a bit before I jumped into his arms. "I would love to be your bride Killian!" I shouted before smashing his lips to mine.

Everyone was enjoying the dance still not paying any attention to us as Killian set me back down and slide the ring on my finger.

The Evil Queen was sitting on the cot in the cell at the police station. She heard a noise from down the hall way and a shadow starting to appear. "Hello, who is there?" She asked. A second later she saw who it was and relief washed over her. "It is about time you got here. Now let me out!"

 **I do not own anything OUAT! I just love the show and am a major Captain Swan fan! This is just how I would have the first episode of the new season go. Please leave comments and I hope you love the story!**


End file.
